Secure Danger
by Krox1
Summary: Whipping his head towards where Robin had been, a huge wave now covered. Wally stopped breathing, his eyes growing wide... Re-write of Home Front ending. Robin/Kid Flash! Please review!


_I know I'm a bit late, but I'm tired and – even though I have read amazing rewrites of episode 12 – I wanted to have a shot. So this is all from tiredness, sorry for mistakes! Yes, SLASH, I'm really a slash girl so sorry if it's not your cup of tea... _

**Secure Danger**

_Home Front Rewrite Ending (Also Slash) _

"_Robin, look out!" _

Wally stopped the insult he was planning on yelling at the robots when he heard the panic in Artemis's voice. Whipping his head towards where Robin had been, a huge wave now covered. Wally stopped breathing, his eyes growing wide. _No... No... Robin..._

As the water moved away, his bird was gone. He felt his eyes goes hot as he turned towards the robots, ready to scream, ready to destroy them, but something moving in the water caught his eye. A small part of water swirled around in lazy circles slowly moving towards the platform where the robots stood. It was him, right? Robin was fine, ready for anything, ready to show those robots why he was called the Boy Wonder, right?

No, not right. As the swirling water got closer to the platform, it began speeding up. The male robot lifted his arm up and the water followed, carrying nothing until...

Wally's throat tightened, his eyes burnt again and he forgot how to breathe. He forgot everything. There was his Robin, lying limply in the water tunnel, his cape gone and his mouth open, as if he was trying to breathe, but it was a lost battle. The robot released the water around Robin and he lay on the ground. At this point, Wally couldn't see anything, but he could hear everything. And he could hear... nothing. No noises of coughing, of Robin's cackle as he stood up, fooling the robots. Nothing. _No..._

No, he wasn't going to lose Robin to this. Not when things were going so well, when things were perfect. He hadn't even gotten the chance to say how much he... he loved him. When Wally felt a single tear round down his face, he bit his lip hard and looked towards the platform. No. Not this time.

"_I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two!" _With a determined look on his face, Kid Flash decided to test his theory.

With an angry yell which could rival Superboy's, he began to put all his strength into getting out of his trapped state. The water around his began to shake and Superboy's concerned shouts sounded so distant to hear vibrating ears. He felt his nose burst and his blood run into his mouth, but he could hardly taste it. His mind kept chanting _Robin, Robin, Robin. _His muscles and bones began to ache, but he didn't give up, he couldn't, Robin was up there. And he had to get to him. He had-

He just got a mouth full of water. _That _was unexpected.

In his shock, Wally ended up gasping and getting even more water into his lungs, before swimming towards the surface and coughing up the liquid. The water around him began turning red but Wally hardly noticed as he began running in the water, moving slow for the speedster at first but building great power so when he hit the wall he had no trouble running up it in a heartbeat. The robots that had been busy studying Robin's still body did not have time to react to the yellow and red blur that ran beside them.

Wally was running his fastest speed yet, so instead of a neat stop, he ended up jumping over the fire cage which contained his two unconscious team-mates, M'Gann and Kaldur. He let his gaze drop as he jumped over them, the pained expressions on their faces which was covered in sweat. He swallowed a lump that appeared in his throat as he thought of Conner stuck down below. He hadn't even thought of helping him out. His mind was too focused on... He turned to face the two robots who stood next to his bird, his face turned away from Wally. Yes, he needed to focus on him. And the team, but Robin was his main priority.

Without stopping, Wally spun around and began racing towards the two enemies, who in reply began charging their powers to attack. Strangely enough, he wasn't scared, he was ready for this. With another angry yell, he scrunched up his fists and pulled them back, ready to break their heads off. But, a green figure got to the male robot before he had a chance, kicking him in the face before pulling back. Wally slammed his fist into the other robot's face, feeling his knuckles bleeding under the force. Not that this stopped Wally. Even though she didn't and couldn't look it, the female robot was stunned. The force of the punch had sent her wired brain into a shock mode and began giving out random demands.

She aimed a punch at Wally but then began shooting flames, before trying to kick him. Wally avoided all these attacks with his speed and was about to do his own attack when the robot's voice began repeating; "Warning, warning, system overload. Emergency shut down to happen in five seconds. Begin brain restart and repair." As the robot's red eyes became black, Wally jumped out of the way as it landed forward and didn't move. He stared at it's metal face, waiting for it to attack.

"Hey, Baywatch! Keep him distracted and out of my way!" Artemis cried out as she avoided being blasted by water. With a small nod Wally ran towards the other robot and aimed another hard punch at his head, but as he jumped over the fallen robot, his foot was caught.

Apparently it didn't take long for a robot's brain to heal itself.

With a yelp as he fell, the male robot turned his head towards Kid Flash, who glared up at him. The female began to stand as it said, "Brain restarted but not fully repaired. Mission to destroy all human beings inside Mount Justice to be continued." She dragged Wally's leg up with her, her grip tightening when he struggled. He looked up at the male robot who gave a nod to his companion before raising his arm and circling Wally in a ball of water. The female released her hold on his leg and soon Wally was in mid air, trying to fight his way out of the ball of water. The female robot then began making a fire ball twice the size of the one Wally was in, and he knew his fate. His eyes were getting blurry and he couldn't see Artemis any more, maybe she had ran off. Though it wasn't a noble thing, it was a sensible thing. His eyes found the still shape of Robin, and he gave a small smile. Maybe they would see each other soon.

Something small flew past Wally's vision before he closed his eyes, but he was sure he was just imagining it. Then he hit the floor, hard. His eyes shot open and he felt someone hitting his back as he began coughing up water. Looking around, he saw the two still bodies of the red robots laying next to him, their eyes black and empty. He looked up to see the slightly blurry face of Artemis looking down at him with concern.

"Kid Flash, are you okay? Speak to me, Wally! You caused a great distraction, just so you know..." She said in a light tone, but Wally could hear it was laced with worry. He just blinked at her and gave another small cough, before muttering one name.

"R-Robin..."

A shout was heard from down below, and Wally slowly recognized it to be Superboy's voice.

"Kaldur, how is M'Gann?" He shouted in a worried and protective tone.

Taking in deep breaths, Kaldur shortly replied, "She breathes, I believe she will recover. What of Robin?" With a small gasp, Artemis ran towards Robin, but Kid Flash beat her too it, even in his dazed state. He cradled Robin to his chest and gave him a quick look over before rubbing circles over his chest.

At first, Robin did nothing, but then gave out a small cough, to everyone's relief. Wally muttered a 'Thank God' and buried himself into Robin's wet hair, breathing him in and trying to hide his hot tears. He was alive, Robin was _alive. _He was going to be aright, and that was more than what Wally could of asked for.

"He... He's breathing too!" Replied Artemis in a relived voice; if they had lost their youngest member... She didn't want to think about it.

After a few more gulps of air, Robin turned to face her with a small smile. "Way to get traught..." With a happy smile on her own face, Artemis leaned back with a sigh. It was done.

Then, Robin looked up at his slightly dazed boyfriend, who hadn't taken his eyes off of him at all. "Wally, you... you broke out..." His lifted up a hand to touched his boyfriend's wet face, where fresh blood from his nose was slowly leaking. "Did you... vibrate out? It worked?" When Wally nodded, Robin flashed him a lazy grin before saying, "You got a nose bleed though... Let me clean it up..."

"No, not right now, just relax." Wally muttered into his ear, "And tell me how the Hell you are okay when you were drowned?" With a soft chuckle, Robin turned in Wally's arms and wrapped his own around his neck so he could look directly at him.

"Figured my only shot was to surrender, pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out though." He gave a small shrug of his shoulders as Wally picked him up and began carrying him down towards Conner. "Wally, you don't have to ca-"

"Just let me, please, I was so scared that you were gone. When I saw your body hanging limply there I..." Wally stopped and took in a deep breath. "So you were really alright?"

"Yes I was, and I'm sorry I panicked you... I can't believe you actually managed to get your molecules through, that is amazing news. I'm really proud of you." He leaned up and quickly kissed his lips, before Wally leaned down and gave his Boy Wonder a real kiss. He had been so worried...

When they met with the rest of the group, they heard Conner say in an urgent voice, "M'Gann," and reaching for her hand, which she took.

With a small smile she said in a tired voice, "I'll be fine..."

Wally noticed Conner's discomfort of being stuck, and snapped at Artemis who was playing about with a gun that would release the trapped clone. "Will you quit playing with that thing and cut him free already?"

Artemis turned to face him with an annoyed look on her face, "It's not working genius! EMP shuts down all machines remember?"

"All machines present at the time." Said a robotic voice, making Wally go rigid until he saw the familiar shape of Red Tornado. He reluctantly let Robin slide out of his hold as the robot entered the room. "What has occurred?"

"Had a little visit from, your family..." Robin said in a slightly unsure voice while indicating his head towards the two robots.

"Your extremely nasty family!" Artemis said in an annoyed tone, the sight of another robot was making her irritated.

"I was not aware I had relations." He replied to the teenagers.

"Where have you been?" Superboy asked in an annoyed tone; if Tornado had been there when they were attacked, M'Gann wouldn't be in such a fragile state like she was now.

"Monitor duty on the Watchtower. When it became clear Cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate. But your Zata tubes were non-functional. I transported to Probitance and proceeded here." A noise from above made everyone look up; Conner's new pet, as Wally liked to call it, was struggling to get down from it's trapped state. When it finally broke free, it rolled it's way over to Conner, who gave it a small smile.

"Hey, boy." He said to it while it looked up at it's 'dad'. With a small grunt, Artemis finally got the gun ready and working and aimed at Superboy's feet. It lasted for a few seconds before cutting out again, steaming from where the lasers came from.

"The pulse has worn off!" Robin and KF said at the same time, shooting each other a quick smirk. Red Tornado slowly made his way over to the dead robots, sticking out one finger near the females ones. The effect was quick. Her eyes once again brightened to the bright red and looked straight into Tornado's face. His eyes soon matched the colour and before anyone could protest, Red Tornado began to use his power.

The air around the team picked up, going this way and that, making it impossible to get any air. Wally heard Robin beginning to cough and gasp, and looked around to see others in a similar state. Only a second later did his lungs stop working. He began coughing and spluttering as he grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him tightly to his chest. His legs gave out under him and the two boys fell to the floor, clutching at each other. He heard a mutter of "Can't breathe..." From behind him and knew Artemis had just passed out. He felt Robin give a soft groan before going limp. With another tug, KF had Robin safely in his arms before he too passed out.

_OOo  
><em>

"_Wa... Kid..." _Strange noises filled his head, as if he was under water and could only hear the echoes of the distant unknown voices. Maybe he was...

He was holding something into his chest, a strangely familiar pressure. He held on tighter with a small groan... His throat hurt...

The pressure was gone, he clutching the air! Where was it? Did someone take it? _"Kid Flash!" _His green eyes jumped open at the sudden loud voice in his right ear. He looked up to see the red cowl of his Uncle looking down at him with a frown on his face.

"U-Uncle B?" He whispered, then with a cough said louder, "Where's Robin?"

His Uncle smiled down at him before replying, "He woke up a minute before you did, Kid. You kinda didn't want to let go of him though, so while we were trying to wake you up Batman just picked him up..." His Uncle nodded over Wally's head, and as he turned to look, he saw the Dynamic Duo speaking quietly to each other. When Robin noticed Wally was up, he smiled and ran over to him. Kneeling next to his head he gave him a quick kiss and cradled his head. Wally smiled up at him and he was rewarded with a smirk.

Others in the room were beginning to wake up. M'Gann clutched her head as J'onn spoke quietly to her, Kaldur and Orin were too discussing but Orin was giving his partner a look over. Superboy was still stuck but getting freed slowly and of course Superman hadn't even turned to look his way. Instead, Superman was slowly coaxing Artemis to awaken by softly calling her name. As Robin helped KF to his feet, she did awaken.

"She's alright," Superman informed the group of heroes as he helped her to her feet. "What happened here?" He asked her while making sure not to look into Superboy's direction.

"What happened?" Artemis rasped out, her throat still sore. "The Reds happened! Tornado and his- Wait! Where are they?"

"Gone," Said Robin as he turned to face her. "All three of them."

Batman walked towards his protégé and addressed the members of Young Justice; "We have been too relaxed on security in here, and now we pay the price. Quickly collect your things and return to the Main Hall and be prepared to leave. This Cave is no longer safe. Superboy will-"

"Conner can stay with me again, it was pretty fun the last time." Wally informed the Bat. He got a small nod in reply.

"Go now, and be quick about it." As the team began to move out, Batman put a hand on Wally's passing shoulder. "A word, Kid Flash." Wally didn't really wanna have a word with the Batman, but he couldn't exactly refuse...

"Yes, Batman?"

"I... I don't say this to often, and this will possibly be the last time that I ever say this to you. But... Thank you for looking after Robin. It shows that you aren't messing about with him and you really care for him. I appreciate it. Now, go pack and don't tell your Uncle about this." With a grin on his own face, Wally nodded before speeding off to get his stuff. On the way there he met Robin who was casually lounging on a wall.

"I hope you weren't listening in, Bird Boy."

"Oh no, course not. Just waiting for you...Do you want me to help you pack?"

"It's okay, you go deal with your own stuff." With Robin's smile and a nod, the Boy Wonder began walking away until he was called back by an urgent voice. "Wait, Robin! Stop!" Robin did and turned to look at his boyfriend with an amused expression. "Forgot to tell you... I... I love you." Wow, no stuttering at all from the Fastest Boy Alive. Go Wally!

Robin's cheeks turned slightly pink but he grinned and he replied, "I love you too, Kid Idiot. And don't you forget it. Now, come on, we have some packing to do. Oh and by the way, I have the best photo in the world to show you..."

_Finished! Sorry if there is some errors... But you know ;) I feel like I never write Wally right, but in that situation he has to be serious...? Yeah, whatever. Hope I written it well enough! Cookies to anyone who knows what photo Robin is talking about! (Pfft, the world will run out of cookies soon enough...) _

_I think that is all I have to say! Please review and tell me if you liked this ending or the real ending! Haha! Just gimme a review! What? I'm cranky! ;) _

_Speak soon! _


End file.
